703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Legends
|previousseason= Survivor: Hallasan |nextseason = Survivor: Byzantium |dvd= }} is the thirtieth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'703 Legends' - 24 of the ORG's best players, considered to be legendary, from the past 29 seasons will battle it out for the title of Sole Survivor. *'Four Starting Tribes': For the first time of the 703 Network, Legends will feature 4 tribes of 6, forcing the players to be on their toes at the beginning of the game within the small tribes. *'Archetypes '- Four tribes of six separates the 24 legends by their archetype demonstrated on their previous seasons. The 4 archetypes are: the Survivors ( ), the Tricksters ( ), the Visionaries ( ) and the Outcasts ( ). Moderators Castaways } |rowspan= "9" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | |'NickCity' "Nick" & | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |4 |- | |'Brighterblu' "Annabelle" | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |6 |- | |'Owlish' "Toby" & | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |6 |- | |'Allyreyes' "Ally" | |5th Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | |'OstianWendy' "Wendy" | |6th Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | |'Blaine7275' "Blaine" & | | |Eliminated Day 12 |0 |- | |'Leelong2012' "Natalie" | | |7th Voted Out Day 14 |7 |- | |'fsha' "Fariha" | | |8th Voted Out Day 16 |4 |- | |'Aerialchinook' "Chris N." | | | | | |- | |'AlissaMarinxo' "Alissa" & | | | | | |- | |'AsaKusuri' "Asa" & | | | | | |- | |'Blueu22' "Chris B." & | | | | |1 |- | |'Broyate' "Austin" & | | | | |5 |- | |'ChristineMGlam' "Christine" & | | | | | |- | |'Eddie786™' "Eddie" , & | | | | |3 |- | |'Fitz0021' "Fitz" | | | | | |- | |'JessyPop' "Jessy" & | | | | | |- | |'NWTSEvan' "Evan" & | | | | | |- | |'Raccoonmeat17' "Zakriah" & | | | | | |- | |'sami_171' "Sam" | | | | | |- | |'Thatsmyidol' "Perry" , & | | | | |5 |- | |'whatevereva' "Eva" & | | | | |1 |- | |'Zombijou' "Torsa" | | | | | |} Episode Guide Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Blaine | - | | - | - | - | - | | |colspan=15 |- | | align="left" |Wendy | - | - | | - | - | |colspan=15 |- | | align="left" |Ally | | - | - | - | |colspan=15 |- | | align="left" |Toby | - | - | - | |colspan=15 |- | | align="left" |Annabelle | - | - | |colspan=15 |- | | align="left" |Nick | - | |colspan=15 |- | | align="left" |Will | |colspan=15 |} Trivia * This is the first season to have returnees from Heroes vs. Villains, Resurrection, Chaos, Bora Bora, Carthage, and Hallasan. * This is the first season to have four-time players. Links Legends Forums